


Taserface Butts In

by celticheart72



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo Card #1 [9]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Breaking Up & Making Up, Complete, Emotional Manipulation, End of Relationship, F/M, Make up sex, Misunderstandings, hints of cheating, mention of prior bad relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: You see Tullk going into the Iron Lotus with Kraglin and Taserface hints it's because you just aren't enough for your boyfriend prompting you to leave.For Bad Things Happen Bingo square Misunderstanding





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Athena83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena83/gifts).



> WARNINGS: hints to cheating, manipulation causing end of a relationship, implied prior bad relationships

You fisted your hands on your hips as you watched Tullk walk into the Iron Lotus behind Kraglin. What the hell was he doing? Six months you’d been together and in all that time whenever you were on Contraxia he’d never gone back into the Ravagers favorite bot brothel.

“Hard to give up them love bots.”

That voice set your teeth on edge and you turned around to face Taserface. “ _What_ is that supposed to mean?”

The Stark bounced his meaty shoulders. “Just what it sounds like. Man’s got needs. Love bots don’t have feelings to hurt or flesh to bruise.”

“Tullk isn’t…he doesn’t…” You weren’t even sure what to say.

“He’d take ‘em two at a time before you came along girl.”

When Tullk didn’t come back out right away you just got more upset and tears sat in the corners of your eyes. Taserface was right. Who were you kidding? You had always wondered what a tough Ravager like Tullk saw in you. Huffing you spun on your heels and started marching away to the sound of Taserface’s laughter.

Almost immediately after you were out of sight Tullk and Kraglin walked out of the Iron Lotus with Oblo draped between them.

Tullk narrowed his eyes on Taserface who was laughing and drinking with his arm draped over one of the love bots. “What're ya laughin’ at, Taserface?”

“That woman of yours.”

“What did ya do to ‘er?”

“Did _you_ a favor.” Taserface pointed at Tullk and motioned toward the brothel. “She saw you two going in there. Just reminded her a man’s got needs and bots don’t got feelings or asses to hurt.”

Kraglin motioned his chin toward where you’d gone then gave Taserface a dangerous look. “Go on Tullk, Taserface can help me get Oblo back ta the ship. Ya can deal with him later.”

Before letting go of Oblo Tullk stuck a finger into Taserface’s chest. “Ya better hope she has not left.”

He took off running to the Eclector praying to a Terran God he no longer believed in that you hadn’t made it off the ship yet. Prior experiences on Terra had left you full of insecurities about your relationship from the beginning and Tullk had made sure to reassure you that all he wanted was you.

Taserface was forever sticking his nose in where it didn’t belong and making your insecurities worse. Why you listened to the man Tullk had no idea but he suspected it had something to do with those prior experiences you refused to talk about.

When Tullk made it to your quarters he found it empty. You didn’t have much, but it was all gone. A folded piece of paper was lying on your bed with his name written in your neat hand.

Tullk,  
I guess Taserface was right all along. I just wasn’t enough.  
Even so please know I’ll always love you.  
xxx

He gripped the note in his hand and sat down heavily on the bed he’d shared with you for the last six months.

You were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone that's read this before...I fixed Tullk's accent to make it easier to read. 😬

You could barely see through your tears as you walked the halls of the Eclector looking for Yondu. There was no way you could go without telling your Captain that you were leaving his crew. He’d need to replace you.

As expected, you found him in control sitting at his console with a holopad in his hands. His ruby eyes lifted to yours and narrowed when he saw your tear stained cheeks.

“Wha’s the matter with ya, girlie?”

“I’m…” You hesitated, the words tasting like ash on your tongue. “I have to leave your crew.”

He set the holopad aside while he studied your face. Sometimes you really believed he saw and knew more than he ever let on. “Why’s that?”

The last thing you wanted to do was rehash what happened by teling Yondu. You looked everywhere but at his face, afraid if you looked at him that you’d just burst into tears and he really had no tolerance for your emotions.

Somehow Tullk always had and it never phased him.

And that thought alone made you sniffle and suck in a breath on a sob.

Yondu looked perplexed. “Damnit girlie, it’s not like I threatened ta eat or space ya. C’mon.” He reached out and took hold of your forearm to gently pull you into the seat next to him. “What the hell’s crawlin’ around yer head makin’ ya blubber like this?”

It took a full minute before you could talk coherently. “Tullk went into the Iron Lotus with Kraglin.”

Yondu raised an eyebrow at that.

“Taserface said he…that before me he’d take on two of the lo…love bots at a time. He sa…said they don’t have feelings to hurt and implied Tullk likes it rougher than I can give him.”

Your captain shook his head at you. “Girlie, yer first mistake was listening ta Taserface.”

Using the backs of your hands you wiped the tears from your cheeks and waited for Yondu to continue.

“Did ya tell Tullk ya was leavin’?”

You shook your head. “I left him a note.”

That earned you a disappointed scowl. “There’s yer second mistake. Go back ta yer quarters and wait fer him. If y’all can’t work it out _then_ come tell me yer leavin’.”

Nodding you turned around and headed back to your quarters. From down the hall you could hear Tullk’s shout of his version of ‘God damnit’ and wondered what he was doing back already.

When you got to the doorway you found him sitting on your bed, the note you left him crumbled in his hand, and his forehead resting in his other palm.

“Tullk?”

His head lifted at the sound of your voice and before you could say a word he stood and picked you up off your feet, crushing you into his chest. “My treasure, ah thought ah lost ya. Why do ya keep listenin’ ta Taserface when he’s stirrin’ up trouble?”

Turning your head into his neck you shuddered with a sob. “Why were you in the Iron Lotus? If I’m not enough for you, please just tell me.”

“Not enough? What do ya mean not enough? Ah'm the luckiest man on this crew, the luckiest man alive in fact. Ah went in there with Kraglin ta get Oblo. Nothin’ else.” He shifted so his forehead was leaning on yours and you were looking in each other’s eyes. “You’ll always be enough fer me.”

“Are you sure?” You whispered against his lips.

“Och aye, ah'm sure.” His thumbs brushed the tears from under your eyes and he kissed you then.

You forgot what upset you in the first place when his tongue ghosted over yours and hands started pulling at buckles and straps. He spent the next several hours kissing every inch of your body and telling you what it was about each spot that he loved so much. Some of the things he said made you blush and some others made your skin heat up until it was flushed and tingly. When hard muscle met soft swollen flesh and you heard his groan of pleasure it dawned on you this was something a bot could never give him.

Taserface be damned.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.


End file.
